


I know who you really are

by MCgraphicstyle



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, Embedded Video, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Evanescence, FannibalFest, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hannigram - Freeform, Inspired by Music, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Psychological Drama, Romance, s03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCgraphicstyle/pseuds/MCgraphicstyle
Summary: Inspired by music: Where Will you Go by Evanescence





	I know who you really are

For those who have problems seeing the video, click on the links below

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MqkakbkNAQo&feature=emb_title)

[Youtube_Hannibal Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjvGFwvN5vTG-zdgamr8Mr2K2v0yQV1_K)

[My website](https://mcgraphicstyle.jimdo.com/artworks/video/)

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are appreciated. Thank you for watching.


End file.
